


To I Who Remembered

by seolfoxr



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukorodani, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolfoxr/pseuds/seolfoxr
Summary: Wherein Akaashi rememberers everything about Bokuto and their past while he watches him slowly forget.
Relationships: past friends - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To I Who Remembered

I watched you smiling in your game with the people we used to compete with, when you were still spiking my sets I remembered...

"Akaashi, your tosses are always the best." 

On your last game with Fukorodani, you smiled at us and told us we should avenge you. It was a smile with a hint of sadness, your eyes were glistening and your face slowly turned red. 

I chose to believe it was the last time I would toss to you, our ace. 

After the final tears and laughter with you in the gym, our ways separated on our way home, 

...I thought that we'll only separate there but instead I never saw you again. 

On the first day of me being a third year, I went to attend the club meeting. I smiled just like the way I always do when I see you. My eyes started tearing just like when I last saw you. 

"I'm not playing my last year." 

I knew I couldn't toss the same way, I knew that I could never be the one cheering the team up when I was always the one who needed it.

I smiled knowing that I'll see them again just like how i'll see you soon. 

On the first game of fukorodani without the third years nor me, I watched where I could fully see the view where I could see the team I love. 

You still haunt me, your cheers after a good hit, your emo mode, the way you look to me after a good hit. 

That day I saw you, you were with your usual smile and you cheered for the team. I suddenly felt so motivated even if I wasn't in the court. 

On the second game, I wondered why you weren't there. After the game I went to greet the team. I was hoping a few words with your name in it, there was but you didn't question where I was. 

That moment I knew I was a bit down, but I didn't mind it because they said you were in a hurry and I thought that maybe you just forgot to ask it. 

I wondered why I wasn't the first to approach maybe because I was used to you and your annoying voice and how it always follows me. 

On the next few games you didn't show up, and I completely forgot about why I wanted to see you. 

Slowly I lost the gist of the game, I forgot about how much I wanted to see you. 

If I forgot what I wanted with you.... 

.. then you could've possibly forgotten me too? 

On the finals game, I expected you to come because I know Kuroo would. I shook of the thought of how Kuroo would instantly go to Kenma unlike someone I know. 

There you sat beside Kuroo, while I was still at the opposite side of you. I watched as Kuroo bragged at you when Kenma would give a good set to Lev or simply when they had a good play. 

I wondered what was going on inside your head.

"Akaashi would give me a good set then we would win this," at least that's what I hope it is. 

On my last day as a third year, I had a lot of regrets. If I played my last year, would there be any difference? 

But it just proved to me that I was nothing if not a setter. I was there but I stayed there, I couldn't advance with you. 

I will let it go.. you and everything that has got to do with you. 

Now sitting here watching you score, I wondered if we were the ones playing would a random person get starstruck just like how I am right now. 

“I don’t play like Atsumu nor Kageyama.” 

If I did, would I be able to stand right beside you. 

But then I am just one of your past setters and you’ll always be my no.1 scorer. 

I wasn’t hoping an ending like this, not until you scored. You raised your hand, pointed at the audience and then 

..... our eyes met. 

This is what I wanted, to I who remembered and to you who forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
